Inuyasha's Death
by xUchiha Sasukex
Summary: Inuyasha is wounded while carrying his kids through Kouga's mountain. When Inuyasha dies what will Kouga do with his children?


**_Mrs. Edward Elric: This is my sec. fic! Yeah! Anyway this is an Inuyasha one so enjoy! P.S: still working on _**

_**the Full Metal Alchemist one kk.**_

_**Inuyasha: Yes one about me! This makes you so totally rock like me!**_

_**Me: Thanks now on with the story.**_

_**Part 1**_

_**Inuyasha kept his pace steady, carrying his small burden and guiding the other two. His abdomen was raw from**_

_**His wound, but he couldn't afford the time to let it heal. He just blocked out the pain, physical and emotional.**_

"_**Um, Dad..." A small hand tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve.**_

"_**Yes, Kisho?"**_

"_**Can we rest for a little bit, Masa's really tired..."**_

_**Inuyasha stopped. He hadn't realized it was getting so late. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Here, hold Little One." Inuyasha handed the little infant girl to Kisho. He looked around for some sort of shelter, anything that would protect them for the chilly night.**_

_**That's wen realiztion dawned on Inuyasha. He froze as the scenery and scents penetrated. He was in Kouga's mountain range. Bad luck. Kouga was not a good person to see right now. He swore violently as he glared up at the mountains. He couldn't let Kouga find them. I he did, there was no telling what was going to happen. Terror for his children flowed through Inuyasha.**_

_**But they were too high up to leave now. They would have to wait until the morning. Inuyasha looked around him again, this time spotting a cave. "Hold Masa's hand Kisho, and wait here. I'll make sure it's safe inside."**_

_**Inuyasha moved over to the cave and smelled deep. It reeked of wold, but the stench was old: it looked like it hadn't been used for a while.**_

_**Inuyasha walked back over to his children and took the baby from Kisho. "It's safe. Let's go in." Inuyasha led the way into the cave, not noticing the glowing eyes watching their entrance, then disappear into the growing darkness.**_

_**He set his little bundle down on the ground and took off his shirts. The chill in the air hit him like cold water. He laid out his red outer kimono on the ground and gestured for his two sons to lay down on it, then he took his white inner kimono and wrapped it around his daughter. He would have lit a fire, but he didn't dare alert the wolves to their presence.**_

"_**Goodnight, Dad."**_

"_**Goodnight, Kisho." Inuyasha walked over and kissed his son on the head.**_

"_**Thank you for helping me with Masa today."**_

_**Kisho beamed. "I like taking care of him."**_

_**Inuyasha returned the smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. He turned to his youngest son. "Goodnight, Masa."**_

_**Night, Daddy. I love you."**_

"_**I love you, too." Inuyasha bent and kissed him. "Now go to sleep. We have to leave really early tomorrow."**_

"_**But, why? We already walked all day! Dad, can't we go home, yet?" Kisho asked.**_

_**Guilt and sorrow washed over Inuyasha, nearly choking him. **We don't have a home anymore. **He thought. "We can't, yet. I'm really sorry, guys. And we hav to leave early because I didn't pay attention to where we were, and ended up putting us in danger. These mountains belong to wolves. And we have to leave before they notice us. Now go to sleep."**_

_**Inuyasha walked back over to his little girl. She was only five weeks old. His three beautiful children. They were his life. Now, they were the only reason he lived. **Kagome, my love, what will I do without? I can't raise them by myself. But I can't leave them alone in this cruel, unforgiving word. What do I do?_

_**Inuyasha blocked out the thoughts of his beloved. It was too painful to bear. Right now, he had to concentrate on his children. They were what was important.**_

_**Slowly, Inuyasha stretched his tight muscles. It pulled on the deep gashed in his stomach and split the healing skin, causing it to ooze fresh blood. Inuyasha wined at the fresh wave of pain, but welcomed it as a reminder he was still alive.**_

_**Carefully, Inuyasha laid next to his sleeping daughter. His thoughts were on what was to come tomorrow. He prayed he would be lucky enough to get out of the mountains with his children unnoticed by the wolf**. **If not, he was going to have to fight Kouga, and Inuyasha knew he was not up to fighting the wolf. He was wounded and had been moving his family for five weeks with little food** **or rest.**_

_**Inuyasha sighed and pulled the small jewel away from his chest and looked into it. The Shikon no Tama glittered softly. **Kagome, I miss you so much..._

_**Mrs. Edward Elric: How was this one? I thought it was much better.**_

_**Inuyasha:...**_

_**Me: What's wrong?**_

_**Inuyasha: Why do I have kids?**_

_**Me: It's just important to the plot.**_

_**Inuyasha: 'huff' fine. Please review.**_


End file.
